The Black Wolf of Camlann
by Gr3ywarden122
Summary: Small One Shot Ghost story about something mentioned in Blurred Lines, just a short little story that i felt should be flushed out a little.


**I do not own the rights to For Honor, that said Enjoy!**

Blurred Lines Short Story: The Black Wolf of Camlann

The capital city of the Samurai homeland Koto: 13 years ago

Sayori giggled as she ran around the roots of the giant tree in the temple gardens, Tadashi ran after her swinging a wooden sparring sword as he growled briefly when he noticed where she was.

"ill get you!"

"I'd like to see you try! And besides you can't prove it was me!" Sayori ran onto the bridge as she looked at the advisors following the empress who smiled when she notced her granddaughter running up and stopping abruptly to bow. Tadashi was about to strike her when he saw the empress and lowered the sword and bowed as well.

"young one why do you strike at your sister?" Tadashi walked forward and got onto his knees.

"she put a huge wad of Wasabi in my mochi ball"

"I did not!" Tadashi lied as he raised the sword about to hit her"

"Lier!" as he brought the sword down his grip was lost as he looked up and noticed his father looking stern at him. Ishida brought the handle of the sparring sword to his grip before he looked at the empress and bowed before she bowed and looked at Sayori and winked getting her to slightly smile before she walked away. Ishida looked back at his children as Tadashi lowered his head.

"Tadashi, how old are you?" Tadashi looked at the ground in recoil.

"14, Father" Ishida looked to Sayori as he tightened the grip on the sparring sword.

"Sayori, how old are you?" Sayori got to her feet as she looked at the ground as well.

"12, sir" Ishida looked t the weapon as he placed it under his daughter's chin making her look at him in the eyes. "you know not to lie, did you do it" Sayori looked to her brother. "SAYORI!" she snapped at attention as her father glared at her "you will tell me, not him" Sayori felt tears start to pool as she nodded.

"Yes" Tadashi looked at his sister who closed her eyes as Ishida lowered the sword only to bring it back up and smack her on the temple making her go flying into the gravel with a grunt of pain before he dropped the sparring sword and walked away. Tadashi walked to his sister as he picked up the sword and ran to the pond and tossed it far away and returned to his sister. Sayori was on her side crying as Tadashi sat down and moved her head carefully on his lap and stroked her hair, careful not to stroke on the welt now forming.

"I'm sorry, I wouldn't of actually hit you" Sayori sobbed as Tadashi looked around as he noticed their mother walking down from the temple and spotted them on the side of the walkway and went to them. Tadashi looked at his stepmother as she smiled at him and looked down at Sayori who was still crying but the welt got bigger and red.

"what happened?" Tadashi stopped comforting Sayori when Anna knelt and Sayori got up and went to give her mother a hug.

"Sayori put Wasabi in my Mochi and I went after her wh-"

"so, you struck her?! it looks like this came from a sparring sword"

"no! I-, Father came, and she told him, and he struck her" Anna looked at Tadashi as she picked up Sayori and held her hand out to Tadashi who walked along side her.

"come, its almost time for bed" Anna walked out of the gardens and to the carriage before they went back to the palace.

A few hours later

Sayori took the charcoal out of her hair letting it become its natural brown when the door slid open and Tadashi and Anna walked into the room.

"Tadashi has something to say to you" Tadashi walked forward as he moved his hands from behind his back and held out a small ball of white mochi

"I'm sorry for this afternoon, I really wouldn't hurt you, I just wanted to scare you" Sayori took the mochi and tried to smile before she hissed in pain as she moved her hand to her head.

"thank you for apologizing" Tadashi smiled as she got closer to hug him before Anna cleared her throat and looked at her children.

"Alright, seeing as how I don't think your mad you should get to bed soon, Tadashi you have training in the morning, and Sayori, your grandmother wanted you to start your own training soon"

"Really?! Am I to be Orochi as well?" Sayori smiled as Anna shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, but she told me you need sleep" Sayori smiled again this time not noticing the pain on her head. "can we hear a story before bed?" Tadashi looked at her and Anna before he shrugged a little and nodded agreeing with his little sister.

"you know all the ones I've said little ones" Anna looked around when she grabbed ahold of the scroll she had and unfurled it and looked at it. "I might have another, but it isn't a happy story" Sayori looked her brother before they both nodded. "you know your father doesn't think you need stories anymore" Sayori looked at Tadashi before they turned around and whispered before they turned back around and looked at Anna.

"this will be the last one, we promise" Anna sighed as she looked behind into the hallway and back into the room.

"alright, quickly get to the beddings" Sayori and Tadashi ran to the beddings as Anna closed the door and walked over. She walked over and sat down at the foot of the bedding as Sayori got under the sheets as Tadashi sat next to her but stayed over the sheets.

"whats the story mother?" Anna looked over the scroll again as she looked over to the children and put the scroll away.

"well this is a ghost story from my homeland"

"from Ash field?" Anna nodded as she moved the pillow slightly. "what's it about" Anna looked at Tadashi as Sayori pulled the mochi from under the sheets and took a small bite and handed it to her brother who took a small bite and gave it back.

"a legendary warrior, a warden like I was" Sayori's eyes grew as Anna Began telling the story.

"In the country and land of Ash Field there was once a Great and Noble Warrior, while his name was changed with every telling of the story, he was known far and wide as The White Griffon. He was a noble and courageous warrior who gained fame being not only the grandson of a fabled hero of the lands but a great warrior from such a young age, since he was thirteen he trained in the ways of the sword and gained the rank of warden only three years later with his skills in holding off a group of Vikings who came to attack. One day the Griffon was in his home when he got word his grandfather was attacked and killed by members of an evil organization. Furious and angered that the council refused to do anything he tracked them down to the town of Camlann and found out the people of the town were hiding these men.

The Griffon tried to get the people of the town to relinquish these men but they refused and refused until after five days of the Griffon begging and pleading he lost his patience and charged ahead into Camlann. The Griffon Barged into the town and saw one of these men go into a tavern, the Griffon went after him and barged in seeing two other men inside with him. furious the townspeople lied to him the Griffon drew his sword and attacked the men. They tried to counter him but because they were hurt and scared the Griffon attacked and killed them all before any could get away, but in his anger his bloodlust grew too large as he walked out of the tavern and saw more coming.

In his majestic white armor, the griffon attacked slashing and killing any man who came after him. the griffon looked at the scores of bodies seeing the men he was after and noticed one of them still moving. The griffin gabbed him and made him talk by doing an unspeakable thing until he revealed where the rest of the men who were hiding were, the griffon still drunk in a bloodlust and anger attacked them in their hiding spot, however the griffon found out three of the men hiding were very powerful and he took them to the woods where he let them go.

But he wasn't satisfied until he hunted them down with the help of wolves and slayed them all leaving them to become food for the woods. Finally satisfied the Griffon came back to Camlann as the guards came to claim him, Confused and angry the Griffon defended himself as they came after him, he killed man after man entering another rage as they kept coming but he didn't realize what he was doing until he noticed what he had done. The griffon didn't calm himself enough as he dropped his sword at the sight of the blood of women and children had stained the ground and his blade. The griffon waited and waited until the third day dawned and the warriors who hide in the mountains, the Black Priors came and arrested the Griffon, back in the capital the griffon stood trial and was found guilty.

The Priors wanted his head for not for the thirty-two men he set out to kill, but the seventeen good men and the seven innocent people he had slain but they had settled for what really happened to him. the council stripped him of his title as the White griffon, his Armor and finally his magnificent sword and was given a new title new armor and a new sword to symbolize his shame. But even then, the priors didn't seem satisfied, they wanted something even more and in the dead of night they took him to a sacred place and took his wings. The Griffon woke the next morning alone with new marks to symbolize what had happened. When they released him, the Griffon was sent to the mountains to be indentured to a new lord to serve, instead of the white armor he was given by his grandfather it was replaced by a set of pure black iron, his standards were stripped and his title had been changed from The White Griffon, to The Black Wolf of Camlann"

Sayori and Tadashi looked at Anna with widened eyes as Tadashi stood up with Anna.

"who was he?" Anna smiled as she ran a hand through Sayori's hair.

"I don't know my love, it's just a story" Sayori ate the rest of the mochi as Anna stood up and walked to the door with Tadashi.

"mother?" Anna turned around as Tadashi walked out of the room.

"Hm?"

"you said that they took his wings, what do you mean?" Anna took a deep breath as she blew out a candle close by and looked at Sayori.

"they carved something on him" Sayori nodded as Anna smiled.

"its just a story Sayori, do you know what the lesson is?" Sayori thought for a moment.

"do not let your anger define you and let you run actions you'll regret" Anna nodded as she slowly closed the door and let Sayori slowly drift off to sleep.

**Hope you enjoyed, I felt if someone was curious they could take a look instead of having the whole story crammed into the chapter, anyways, have a good one!**


End file.
